Somewhere in Time
by kaihil lover
Summary: An unwanted visit to an old coffee shop reunites two old friends and leads them to set their past mistakes right. It's true what they say absence really makes the hearts grow fonder. KaiHil


**Somewhere in Time**

_Your heart's beating around the clock_

_Time tickin' away it doesn't stop_

_Evolution is takin' place_

_The world is spinnin' and changin' everyday_

_Anything you think of with a name_

_There isn't anything in life that ever stays the same  
><em>

"_This was where I wanted to be, wasn't it?"_

Hiromi Tachibana, a young brunette in her early twenties collected all her files and belongings, cursing herself silently for being late. She'd got what she'd been working hard for all these years, she'd gotten a law degree a few months back and was going to the 4thcourt session of her first case. A lawyer, she'd always thought would be the right career for her. A certain old friend did call her loud mouthed, bossy and someone who loved to have her way round with people. But that was just the reason why she was good in the profession she had chosen. She had chosen it because she wanted to help people, people who were being wronged and the world never even knew. That reminded her of another friend…but she banished the thought to the back of her mind.

She felt uncomfortable because of where her first case had led her, to the freezing Tundra of Moscow, Russia; a place where she dreaded being. She knew it was stupid of her, but there was a nagging feeling in the back of her mind, warning her to stay away. But the man she was dealing with worked here in Russia. He had hired her because she was highly recommended by a friend, who was her teacher in law school and that is how she ended up here.

Even though she'd gotten what she wanted, she had this sense of incompletion. She knew why, she missed her old friends, the Bladebreakers; they weren't as famous as they were back in the girl's teens but legends never do fade away. People still recognized her, at times, as their coach but mostly as 'that girl' or the 'tag-along' or 'cheerleader' who hanged out with the Bladebreakers, but she'd ignore them; that part of her life was over…but, yet, she had a desire to go back in time and change what had happened. It was after high school that they had all decided to go their separate ways. Everyone had their own different reasons, but as they went their separate ways, vowing internally never to cross paths again, they knew that they were losing a part of themselves. A part which would leave a hollow feeling in them till the day they exiled from this mortal world.

_There is nothing permanent except change…._

They'd all blamed one another for what had happened. She'd been young and naïve and hot tempered as ever. She'd wondered why she should be the one always picking up the pieces of the team but had done nothing that last time, and now she regretted her decision. She had been scared of the huge change that came in her life, but eventually learnt to live with it; nothing ever does stay the same, you've just got to change yourself along with it. And sometimes, there were occasions when she hardly even thought of them. They'd all taken a huge risk, a stake and even till this day she was not sure if the outcome was a good one. Had her decision taken her life in a better direction or not? Had _theirs_ taken them to the direction they'd wanted to go? She didn't know, but one thing she _did_know was that, even after six years, if she needed them, they'd be there for her. That was one thing which was indisputable in her mind and even gave her courage when she was down that, if something were to go wrong, there were people she could always hinge on.

* * *

><p>A few hours later…..<p>

She came out of the court, the case had been adjourned for a while but she was positive that her chances of winning were quite high. She pulled up a cab and found herself staring at her surroundings from the window; there was not a single place which she saw that did not bring back some old memory.

As the cab sped through the snow covered streets of Moscow, she felt herself feeling more and more claustrophobic; the memories were like walls closing in on her and were making her anxious and apprehensive. The memories were making her regret her decisions. She felt that every place she saw, every sign board was glaring at her and despising her for her wrong doings. If she'd had stayed in Japan after the others had left she'd have been going through dealing with her past memories and wouldn't be feeling so overwhelmed there in Moscow. But she had left Japan along with the memories it carried as soon as the team had split. Her reason of going her separate way was that she had to go to England to study. Otherwise she'd be use to being reminded of the Bladebreakers every day if it was some other reason and she had stayed. As she was pondering over all of this, the storm got more and more violent and she realized that they were stuck in traffic.

She was just looking at her surroundings when her eyes diverted towards a place which seemed vaguely familiar to her. The sign said_ 'Courvoisier Café'!_ When she read the name it clicked in her mind that this was the same café where she and Kai used to come to. Whenever the others were being really annoying and too loud for their liking; at odd hours of the night when the two of them couldn't sleep. She sudden had a longing to see inside the place. She looked at road block in front of her and concluded that they weren't getting anywhere so it wouldn't hurt to see inside the place. Her mind affirmed, _yeah, it would!_ She knew it would hurt to see inside; she was tired of thinking of her old friends every waking moment. Their reminiscences haunted her mind. When she was up her thoughts revolved around them; when she was asleep her subconscious thoughts gyrated around them. She was tired of going down memory lane all the time; knowing that things could never go back to the way they were. It hurt when she thought of them but she couldn't suppress the desire of wanting to see inside the place. So, she paid the money to the cab driver and got out of the car into the snow covered streets of Moscow.

_The night is always darkest just before the dawn…..._

Just as she opened the glass door and entered the room, a wave of memories fast forwarded in her mind. She moved forward and as she did she kept looking around the place. Her eyes were trying to absorb in the surroundings. Everything had changed since the last time she had been here, yet it'd stayed the same… just like how she had changed too, yet the memories attached to this place, or any other, would always remain a part of it. A small tear found its way too her eyes, when she saw the booth where she and Kai always used to sit though it had been replaced with a new one which better matched the new surroundings. She was too engrossed in absorbing in all that had been changed and reminiscing over all the happenings in this place that she forgot that she was walking forward and knocked into someone. They both fell to the ground.

She realizing that it was her fault and immediately apologized, "I'm so sorry," she began, "I was too occupied in own thou…." She stopped when she saw that she was getting no reply. She was about to snap at whomever she had bumped into for being so rude as to not even respond even if it was her fault.

As the young man began to get up she indignantly said, "Hey!" but as she lifted her head to look at him she felt her heart stop for a second. The young man knelt down to her level; his face was just as she remembered it only more handsome and for the first time in her life she was seeing it not composed. His amethyst eyes grew just as wide as hers; and for a while they just kept staring at each other.

Then the less likely of the two spoke up, "Hilary?"

"Hey Kai," Hilary said in an unsure and sheepish voice. Her astonishment and happiness on seeing her old dual haired captain was evident in her voice and she couldn't help a blush from creeping onto her face.

Kai began to stand up and then extended his hand towards her as a comforting gesture, that he wasn't gonna kill her. With Kai you never knew!

She took his hand and they both stood up. (A.N. Awkward….) For a while they were both silent.

"What are you doing here, Hillary?" His voice seemed indifferent and bitter.

She visibly flinched at his tone and he, realizing this, smiled a bit. He didn't wanting her to feel so unnerved because, internally, he couldn't deny that he was immensely glad to see her. After thinking of her for the past four years he felt so relieved to see her that he wanted to sweep her in his arms, hug her and tell her how much he had missed her, but his reputation, pride and training in the abbey prevented him from doing so.

"I had a case here in Russia," She told him but her voice sounded small and hurt. She felt wounded by his rude behavior. Though, it was just what she had expected from him, she still had hoped that not seeing her for such a long time would make him act a little less unconcerned towards her…

"You're a lawyer?" Kai asked genuinely interested and a bit astonished.

"Yeah," she confirmed, sounding a little offended. Why was he so surprised anyway?

"Well that was expected," He let out a little chuckle.

Hilary stared at him quizzically and wanted to ask what he meant, but decided to evict the thought. "So, you still come here for coffee?"

"Yeah," He stated, remorse was apparent in his voice, "Though it always brings back old memories."

"Trying that hard to forget all of us, huh?" She asked smiling a despondent smile.

Kai smirked, "What do you think?"

Hilary didn't respond, and when the silence got uncomfortable, he finally spoke

"Well, since we're both here, it wouldn't hurt to grab a coffee now would it? We can't leave with the storm brewing out there; so how about it? For old time's sake?"

Even though Hillary was very shocked at his willingness, she was not one to deny the offer. She had been missing him for too long and wanted so bad to spend even a few minutes with him. They had gone from living together to pretending as if they had never known each other…and it hurt.

"Sure," she spoke, smiling. "But on one condition, only."

Kai stared at her with a perplexed expression.

"I'm buying," She smiled.

"No way, I asked you ou…" The word got caught in his mouth and he saw that Hilary's face was tinged pink. He cursed mentally for making things so inept and immediately corrected himself, "What I meant to say was that I asked you to join me for coffee; you're in my home town, so it's my right." He argued. He knew this was ridiculous but he missed quarreling with her. Her ill temper was one of the things he missed the most.

"If I remember correctly," She argued, "when we were last here, you paid. So it's my turn."

She was glad that he hadn't said that he wanted to pay because he was a guy. If he'd had turned into a chauvinist she'd have broken his face bone.

"That was an old record," He smiled running a hand through his two toned hair.

"Fine, this time I'll pay, next you can," She suggested.

"There's gonna be a next time?" Kai smirked, and Hillary frowned, feeling hurt. "I thought this was a one-time thing; I thought we had agreed 'Never to meet again.'"

"Not sure," She said, trying to hide her hurt. "We'll see what happens. But as for what we had agreed on, we also agreed that we'll always be together." She remembered after the team had gotten together after BEGA they had agreed that they would never let anything break them apart again. Thinking of that she realized that promises are just words and we just keep breaking them. They broke that promise, didn't they? So why couldn't she and Kai break this one?

Kai decided it better to agree to her conditions; he didn't want her to leave. "Fine, you pay," He agreed.

"Good," She smiled, "C'mon let's sit, same booth?"

Kai nodded. He was thinking how he could have been so stupid as to leave her. He'd been regretting his decision from the moment he left Japan; but seeing Hilary up front made him feel ten times worse. Like always, he had made every effort to ruin his own life but he was determined to set things right. From the moment he recognized her, he had decided this time he was not gonna play the easy card._ Goodbye pride; goodbye abbey training!_ He thought. He chuckled on how Hilary could always make him do things he would never do in his right mind; even after four years.

* * *

><p><em>Nobody can go back and start a new beginning, but anyone can start today and make a new ending…..<em>

It had been four hours since Kai and Hilary had met. They were in the same booth for just as long. The coffee ended three and a half hours ago and the storm ended half an hour after that.

They had always been comfortable talking with each other. They had the same views on almost every topic studies; politics; art; music; history and of course beyblading. She knew to respect his need of wanting silence. He knew that she lived to speak so not to let her aware of the fact when he was not in the mood for talking but since she never stopped even to breathe; he seldom had to respond. He just sat there with her listening to what she had to say; just her presence always made him happy.

But today it was different; Kai was speaking just as much as Hilary, if not more. After bottling up everything for four years; not having anyone he trusted enough to tell his secrets or feelings to; meeting the only person he did trust he was letting it all out. They had been laughing all through the night. Anyone who knew Kai; the person wouldn't find this weird, those people knew this side of Kai; the one which he only revealed to Hilary. But those who only knew him as the stoic and cold hearted former captain of the Bladebreakers and the owner and in charge of Hiwatari Enterprises would believe that they were hallucinating and get a rendezvous with a psychiatrist.

"Same old Kai!" Hilary said laughing at what Kai had been telling her about.

"So," Kai started nervously, "Are you in contact with the others? How are they?" He was trying hard to keep the sadness he felt from appearing in his voice, but he was miserably failing.

"Funny thing 'bout that," Hillary stated, "I haven't been in contact with the others either. Though I do know what they have been up to. People talked about them so much in college that I do have all the details; wanna know? Or is the great Kai Hiwatari not the one to care!"

"Don't give me the lip, Hils!" Kai chided, "Seriously, I want to know."

"Fine," Hilary agreed. "Last I heard Tyson is working as a trainer in the B.B.A.; Kenny is in the B.B.A.'s Tech. Department."

"Figures," Kai interrupted.

"Right," Hilary continued, "anyways, Ray got a degree in the culinary arts and now owns a famous gourmet restaurant in Beijing; Max is working for Mrs. Tate; and Daichi, I'm guessing you know!" She finished pursing her lips.

"Don't remind me; ever since he replaced DJ Jazzman, I've quit watching blading." Kai complained rubbing his temples.

"So, how are the boys?"

"Fine, I don't meet with them that much."

"Too boisterous for you?"

"And loud, don't forget loud especially Ian and Bryan!'

Hilary chuckled.

"How's office going?" Her voice had a bit of resentment in it.

"Fine, good, there was a lot of illegal stuff going on! It took a long time to get everything on track."

"Right," Hilary said half heartedly.

"It couldn't have been done from Japan; I had to be here," He defended himself.

"Kai, I don't blame you for what happened; I was just as much as fault as you were."

"Well, everything has been sorted out now," Kai said apprehensively.

"What are you trying to say?"

"Maybe, we can go back to Japan," He suggested, leaning in a little, "What I mean to say is, you and I are done with our studies; so is everyone else, maybe we can get back together."

Hilary let out a chuckle.

"What?"

"Are you joking?"

"Hilary, I know, I'm the one who's usually responsible for team break ups and I know it's been such a long time b…"

Hilary interrupted him, "I didn't mean it in that sense Kai!" She explained, "I was just surprised that you of all of us are suggesting this. The rest of us let our pride get the best of us, which no offence, was most expected from you."

"Thanks, I think." Kai huffed.

"You're welcome," Hilary said, "but do you think the others will agree? We didn't actually part on happy notes."

"If you and I can; I'm sure the others will too." Kai started, "Besides, even if they don't; I want to go back to Japan. Russia has never been my favorite place and now that it's not necessary to stay here; why should I? I'd rather be with you guys." He added the last part so softly that Hilary barely heard it.

To tell the truth Hilary hadn't actually decided if she would be going back to Japan or staying in England; she wasn't sure she could take living in Japan with the memories vexing her every second. But listening to the desperation in Kai's voice she hadn't the nerve to deny him; and she herself had for so long wanted things to go back to the way they were, so now that she was being offered a chance, it was hard to deny it. Even if the others didn't agree to get back together; they could still stay in contact. Not keep avoiding each other like they had been for the past four years. If she and Kai went back; and Tyson, chief and Daichi are there too and if they decided to reconcile they could meet with each other even once a month would be enough if not often.

But there was a voice saying at the back of her mind, did she want to be in their shadow again? But she decided, at that moment, that she never was in their shadow; she did what she wanted to do and what people thought was none of her concerns.

As she ended this mental debate, another thought plagued her mind. What if the others didn't want to get together; not even be in contact? Worse, what if they all got together and then broke apart again? She wasn't sure if she could handle that. But she decided that she was willing to take the risk. When four years ago she was completely willing to take a risk in the wrong direction; why should she be afraid to take one in the right?

She was snapped out of her reverie by Kai's words, "Well, what have you thought? Do you wanna go back to Japan with me?" Again he added the last part so softly that she was barely able to catch it.

"I'm not sure." She whispered, "I'm gonna be here in Russia for at least a month; I think I'm gonna get back to you on that."

"That's good to here." Kai said, his voice returning to normal as he leaned back a little. He looked sort of relieved, she could tell. "Whatever you decide but while you're here, this is not our last meeting. We have to meet again, at least once." Kai said feeling exceedingly embarrassed.

"Sure, I'd like that," Hilary said her whole face red.

"So, when did you decide you wanna go back?" Hilary asked desperate to change the topic.

"How about I get back to you on that when we reach Japan?"

"And what if I decide not to go?" Hilary asked but immediately regretted asking as she saw Kai's face drop color. She herself felt a bit down considering that ever since Kai mentioned his intent of going to Japan; she herself had been engrossed in the fairytale of things going back to normal.

"Well, then I'll tell you when you're about to leave for England," He said with a melancholy smile. And_ hope that it convinces you to go back with me._ He added in his mind. The truth was that, Kai had several times wanted to go back to Japan, just like Hilary, but never actually made a decision to actually do so until he had met her, because that had made him realize how much he had missed the others, especially her. So he decided that if she denied going back to Japan, he'd tell her that seeing her was what convinced him to go back, and so what would be the point of going back she wasn't with him. He hoped that it'd convince her to go back with him and make her realize how much he cared for her.

"Alright then," Hilary agreed. "So, let's say we do go…" She stopped as she looked out the window and saw that the storm had stopped and the night had visibly darkened. "Oh, my God, How long have we been here?"

She and Kai both looked towards their watch.

"It's been five hours," Hilary said visibly shocked. "I need to meet my client in half an hour! I can't be late."

"Hilary, relax," He said placing a hand on hers, "You won't be late."

"I need to go," Hilary ejaculated getting up.

"Remember what we agreed on." Kai reminded her with a smirk.

"I'm not Tyson that I'll forget stuff," Hilary said her voice tinged with playful resentment. "Call me when you're free." Hilary told him as she took out a piece of paper and scribbled her phone number and hotel address on to it.

"How're you gonna go? I can drop you if you want."

Hilary looked at him skeptically, "I'm not a damsel in distress. I can get a cab and leave myself."

"I wasn't saying you couldn't; If I can drop you, what's the….. never mind." He was about to say what's the harm but decided better not to with the way Hilary was glaring daggers at him. He knew that she didn't want others help and he also knew that she was capable of handling things herself so, why offend her?

She grabbed her files and put her hand on his and said with a sincere smile, "Bye, Kai, it was _really nice_ seeing you after so many years."

With that she ran out of the door leaving Kai staring at her retreating back. Then Kai picked up his cell and dialed a number.

"Tala, you were right. I know, surprising! Anyways, I'm going back. Call me when you can." Then he cancelled the call.

_Do I like her ?_The thought came across his mind and he almost choked on the water he was drinking. But then, he started thinking about all those times when he shrugged everyone off only to break down in front of her; when he stayed up late talking to her for hours; when he stayed up late almost every night thinking about her for the past four years; all the times she convinced him to do things he would never do just by her smile or by saying a few words. At that moment he decided that Tala was right all those years ago at the party after BEGA's destruction; he didn't like Hilary; he loved her. Realizing this, he felt stupid for never comprehending his feelings and never telling her either. But he was determined to set things right with herand the others. He found it ironic that Tala was able to realize that he liked Hilary just by seeing the two of them together.

With that final thought Kai grabbed his jacket and made his way out of the café remembering the first time he came here was one late night with Hilary upon her insistence; him wanting to go somewhere quieter. But after that night he had visited that café quite often with her; whenever they came to Russia. After he moved back to Moscow; he'd come here almost every day because it reminded him of the good old times. He found it being satirical in a good way that something he had not wanted to do led to him to being reunited with Hils and realizing what she meant to him.

* * *

><p>For the next month Hilary and Kai kept meeting with each other; usually at the same café. They kept enjoying each other's company just like old times. They talked about almost everything; having the same interests didn't make it hard. Kai even told her that he hadn't been surprised when she told him she was a lawyer 'cause he had always expected her to become one. Hilary had been astonished at that 'cause everyone thought she's end up as a teacher.<p>

One of these days Hilary told him that she wanted to go back to Japan with him. And if the others didn't want to get back together at least the two of them would still be and they'd be in the place they both loved. The same night Kai confessed to her that he liked her.

"Hilary," Kai said, as he was walking Hilary towards her car. They had had dinner at his house and she was going back to the hotel.

"Yeah, Kai," Hilary responded.

"I like you, Hils," He said a barely above a whisper.

"Uh, I like you too, Kai," Hilary said evidently confused not getting what Kai was trying to implicate.

Kai was thankful that the night was so dark that Hilary couldn't look at his face; 'cause he was as red as can be. "What I meant to say was that I really, really like you." He was beginning to sound like a kindergartener to himself.

"Oh," Hilary said in realization, she was shocked to say the least. She had always liked Kai but she had never thought that he'd feel the same way about her.

"I like you too," She said, blushing, "Though, do you know that you sounded like a preschooler back their?"

"Thank you for making me more embarrassed than I already feel,"

"You're welcome," she smiled a little before she took Kai's face in her hands and pecked him lightly on the lips. As she moved away from him she saw that his eyes were wide. Way too embarrass to respond she turned around and ran towards her car; waving back at Kai; leaving him to stare at her diminishing figure.

_Did she just do what I think she just did?_

He turned around, smiling a little before walking inside, completely red but with a sincere smile gracing his features.

_She likes me_…

* * *

><p><em>All changes, even the most longed for, have their melancholy; for what we leave behind us is a part of ourselves; we must die to one life before we can enter another….<em>

"Is that the last one?" Kai asked taking a hand carry from Hilary.

"Yup," Hilary said as she looked inside the bag in her hand and took out a set of keys with a bladebreaker key chain. "No comments about the key chain whatsoever."

"I was not going to say anything," Kai said raising his hands up defensively.

Hilary rolled her eyes. They had decided to get together after their mortifying encounter the night after dinner at Kai's place. Instead of waiting till they get to Japan Kai had already told her that meeting with her was what convinced him to want to go back to Japan. The two of them seemed happier than usual.

They were now in England in front of Hilary's apartment where she'd been staying for the past four years. The furniture was all covered up with sheets; Hilary's stuff was packed in suitcases and in the car; and the two of them were ready to go back to Japan. They were ready to put an end to the mess they'd created four years ago. Ray and Max were coming due to an 'emergency' Hilary had told *coughs lied coughs* them was in Japan. So, now they were gonna be back a day after Kai and Hilary would reach Japan. Getting them to stay would be difficult but the two of them knew, not impossible. They were gonna go directly to the dojo to surprise Tyson.

Hilary felt really exultant about all that was happening. She was going back to her home town; she would be reunited with her friends; she and Kai were together; and she was setting her past mistakes right. But something was tugging at her heart. She was gonna miss, England too and all the people she had met here. This was gonna be another huge change but, unlike the one that came four years ago, this was a change which she had been yearning for, for the past four years.

"You okay?" Kai asked, noticing her frown.

"Yeah, just a bit nostalgic," she smiled at him. Then she took one last glance at the inside of the apartment and lightly whispered_ Good-bye! _Before closing the door, and locking it…just like she had done with her past.

"You ready to go home?"

"Absolutely!" She said, and the two of them walked down the staircase hand in hand and neither of them looked back.

_Every little step that you embrace_

_One road ends, another begins and_

_takes you to a better place!  
><em>

_Everything changes, changes_

_Changin' all the time_

_Playin' with your mind_

_Modified or rearranged_

_Everything has gotta change_

_**Fin**_

* * *

><p><strong>3rd June 2011, 09:02pm <strong>

**Wow, this was sappy…and corny… and cheesy all in one… this has to be a personal best. OK, sorry for the major OOCness, but I couldn't control myself. For all those who have liked or even read this fic, please, listen to the song 'Everything Changes' of Pokémon. This fic was kinda inspired by that song; I kinda heard it after like 5 years on YouTube last week and this idea popped into my head also the lyrics in the beginning and the end are also from that very song. So, please listen to the song it is beyond amazing, all the old Pokémon songs were, heck the old show was great too, well that is until Misty left then it was all downhill. No offence to anyone who still liked the show after Misty left.. So, people please listen to it; the lyrics are really touching and amazing.**

**A major thank you to **_**'Dead-by-n0w' **_**for beta reading this, your help was amazing and she was the one who helped me with the name. I was clueless. :D**

**And since I didn't write the disclaimer in the start here it goes:**

**I, KaiHillover by no means own Beyblade, I'm just an over obsessed fan. ^_^ Though I do own the plot. I also don't own the song 'Everything Changes' from which it has been inspired and the lyrics of which have been used in the beginning and end of this chapter; all rights go to that go to the creator of Pokemon. **

**R and R**

**Later, people…**


End file.
